


MANN GEGEN MANN

by diemetzgermeisterin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Episode: s01e01 Apéritif, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, They Flip!, Top Hannibal, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: This was inspired by the song "mann gegen mann" by rammstein (man against man).





	MANN GEGEN MANN

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since july but I got too shy to finish it. It is basically porn and piss play. Enjoy!

Will was being called to Jack’s office. Again. He was worried about Will’s mental health regarding field work. Will expected to see a dusty old psychiatrist but was met with stunning hazel eyes. Will, who normally hated eye-contact couldn’t help but stare at the doctor. The man wore a suit tailored to perfection.

“Hello Will, my name is Hannibal Lecter, psychiatrist.” said the handsome man. He spoke in a mesmerizing accent, Will couldn’t place exactly wherefrom. Will, who was still staring, mumbled his name quickly and averted his attention from Lecter to Jack. “I’ve decided that before I’m going to send you back to the field I would like a psyche eval from doctor Lecter”.

They had planned their appointment the following week and Will considered cancelling. A week long had this man taunted his thoughts, and even his dreams. Will, who never really found anyone interesting couldn’t help but wonder about this man. The morning of their appointment broke and Will woke up sweating. He had dreamed of the doctor and him, sharing passionate kisses under the covers. The man had looked at him with a lust almost animalistic.

He tentively knocked on the door of Lecters office, palms sweating and knees shaking. “Hello Will, please come in”. There were those beautiful eyes again, and Will started feeling even more tense. He went to sit opposite of the doctor. “Congratulations Will, you are more or less sane. Now whe got rid off the paper work we can properly start our conversation”.

“Is that how you usually do your psych evals?” Will asked, a smirk audible. Hannibal smiled at him.

“It is much easier to talk like this, no paper work between us.” Will looked at the way Hannibal smiled, wondering what else those lips could do. Hannibal noticed Will staring at him, and tilted his head, looking at him, questioning. Will was quick to apologize. They started to discuss the Hobbs case. It had been a rough day for Will. He had shot Garret Jacob Hobbs, after he had killed his wife, and slit the throat of his daughter. She was hospitalized and the chances she would survive were slim. She had lost a great amount of blood.

“Would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow evening Will?” Hannibal said and Will was almost sure that for a brief moment Hannibals eyes showed a glint of hope. That moment Will knew he couldn’t pass this opportunity up. The man had then looked at him with a straight face, but eyes full of hunger. Will shivered thinking about it.

 

* * *

 

Will had spent way too much time that morning on his appearance. He groomed his face and body, washed his hair and properly ran a comb through it. He put some nice clothes on, settling for grey pants and a dark blue pullover. Will decided against putting on parfume, assuming Hannibal would dislike whatever it was with the ship on the bottle.

The day at work had been uneventful. They spent time further investigating the Hobbs case, following the few leads they had. They would visit the Minnesota hideout soon. Will felt resteless all day. He had strong hopes for tonight. Something had shone through Hannibals normally calm and guarded exterior. Something almost feral, animalistic. Will stared at the clock in his office until it was time to make his way down to Hannibals.

Walking up to his house, Will noticed the sweet herby aroma throughout the air. It smelled nice and warm and it gave a very autumnlike feeling. Will knocked at the door and Hannibal opened it, wearing just his dress pants and a white button-up, the top two buttons opened and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked much more casual than usual, and Will felt himself slightly intimidated yet aroused.

Hannibal served oysters for starters, opening them at the table. Will could immediately taste that they were very fresh. The main course had been foie grass with warm figs and for dessert Hannibal had made something that, to Will, looked like chocolate cake. While eating they talked and drank wine. Will made careful attempts at flirting and Hannibal seemed to respond to them well.

After dinner they retreated to Hannibals lounge. Hannibal grabbed himself another glass of wine, and some whiskey for Will. Will was standing in front of the window, staring to the streets that slowly became covered in leaves. He snapped out of his trance when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and a glass of whiskey being pushed into his hands.

“Are you enjoying yourself Will?” Hannibal asked, hand never leaving his shoulders. Will felt his stomach tingle. Hannibal touching him made him feel more and more lust.

“Yes, very much.” Will said, taking a big swig of his whiskey and setting it down in the windowsill. Normally Hannibal would have strangled any guest and made a tartar out of them, but he wanted to ravage Will in a completely different way. The man had a beautiful darkness hidden in him. Behind the mask of empathy he had something hidden, dominant and blood thirsty.

Will had turned around then, hand slipping from his shoulder and his eyes meeting Hannibals. Looking in his eyes he saw Hannibals pupils dialate, and Will was sure his eyes did the same. Tilting his head closer Will thought Hannibal was about to kiss him, but he moved away from his lips towards his neck, inhaling the deep musky scent of Wills arousal. As soon as he came back up he attacked Wills lips, savoring the taste that the whiskey and chocolate had left on him. Will slowly grabbed Hannibal by the hips dragging him closer. He groped Hannibals ass and earned a groan from him. They stood like that for a while, their kisses growing more heated with every passing moment. Hannibal pulled away first, biting Wills lip, hard, but not hard enough yet to draw blood.

Hannibal had decided that he would drag Will to his bedroom, and from there he would see how far he could take things with him. They were almost entirely undressed when they entered the bedroom, only boxers left between them. Will had started to nibble at Hannibals neck, who dragged their bodies closer, and started grinding slowly. Will janked on his hair, giving him better access to his neck. Normally Hannibal wouldn’t allow anyone to dominate him like this, but the thought of Will being the one doing this to him was more arousing than concerning. Hannibal then decided that it was enough and pushed Will down onto his bed, and started dragging down his boxers.

“Take yours off too please.” Will demanded, voice rough from arousal. Hannibal had grabbed lube, lathering it on his cock, and taking him and Will into his hands. They both moaned at the delicious skin to skin contact. The rhythm of his movements were slow, not willing to rush through anything.

“How far do you want to take this Will?” Will looked up at Hannibal smirking. “I really want to be inside of you and then I want you inside of me, do you think you can do that for me?” Hannibal couldn’t say no if he wanted to. They both lathered lube onto their fingers, slowly fingering eachother open. Hannibal crooked his fingers slightly, searching for Wills prostate. Wills breathing sped up and the way he started to tremble informed Hannibal he had found it. Will then mirrored Hannibals movements and soon they were writhing against eachother, gasping into their mouths between smouldering kisses.

“Please Will.” Hannibal pleaded. He hated to beg but he was so far gone he didn’t even care. Will switched their positions, he was know on top of Hannibal, slowly pushing into him. Will wasn’t being gentle with him and Hannibal couldn’t remember ever being fucked this good. He was clawing at Wills back and biting his neck. Will was panting on top of him praising Hannibal on how good he felt. After a while of continuing Wills rhythm started to falter.

“You’re getting close aren’t you? You’re doing so well for me, shall I please you now?” Hannibal asked Will, who nodded frantically. Hannibal flipped Will onto his stomach, slowly inserting his cock. Will felt extremely tight and Hannibal knew he wouldn’t last long, however, by the way Will started pushing back Hannibal was sure he would be gone soon. Hannibal layed down on top of Will completely, his right arm pulling his head to the side, so he had proper access to his neck. His teeth grazed Wills neck, almost like a warning bite, and he felt Will shudder and then contract around him, moaning loudly. This send Hannibal over the edge too, biting down harsely on his neck and groaning loudly.

They spent a few minutes gathering their breath and Hannibal slowly pulled out of Will. They were all gross and sweaty.

“How do you feel about taking a shower?” Hannibal asked, smiling at Will.


End file.
